Would You Join Me For a Dance?
by TheFluffyPrince
Summary: It's the end of the school year and everyone is tired from stress and exams. So, everyone gets together and has one last party for the school year.


**A/N: Okay, so this is the first request that my friend Hakkari asked me to write for her. It basically deals with Kirigiri and Naegi dancing and Kirigiri not really being into it because she's never really danced before. **

**Pairing: NaeGiri**

**Warning: Fluff, mild OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa**

* * *

The party had been Maizono's idea. Apparently, all of them had been working themselves haggard the past few weeks because of the finals and they were in severe need of a break. So, with permission from the headmaster, the Super High School Level Idol had been able to bring together an entire dance for them to relax and have fun. She handled everything from the food to the entertainment. Everyone in the school was encouraged to come, even those in the Reserves, as well as the teachers. As Maizono said, they should "all learn to relax and make some new friends without letting their labels come into play".

A small smile came to Naegi's face at the thought. He stayed by the food table next to Chihiro, eating absentmindedly as he watched all of his classmates dance. He saw Ishimaru and Mondo arguing as they danced across the floor (something about following the rules of dance etiquette or something), Celes sipping some of her tea while several of the guys from their classes tried to get her to dance, and Leon trying to convince Maizono to talk to him. He also spotted some of the upperclassmen as well. Although, the only ones that he really knew well were Hinata and Komaeda, who were talking about something.

Everyone looked so happy and at peace. It made Naegi happy himself. Normally, everyone was so stressed out and serious. But now, it actually looked as though the stress of school and perfection was pushed to the back. Although, there was one person in particular that he had been looking for since the beginning of the party who hasn't shown up yet.

Kirigiri.

The Super High School Level Detective wasn't much for parties, as she had said before the dance. However, Naegi had been there when Celestia and Maizono had told her to come along at least for an hour. And surprisingly, she had agreed. But Naegi couldn't spot her anywhere. Sure, there was still several hours left of the dance, but he had at least been hoping that she would show up early.

"Are you okay, Naegi-kun?" Chihiro asked softly, nibbling on his sandwich.

Gasping softly, Naegi gazed down at the other boy, forgetting that he had been there for a moment. Then, he smiled slightly and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just...just looking for someone," he responded, turning his attention back to the dance floor to try and spot the purple-haired girl.

Chihiro hummed softly before he turned his head in the direction that Naegi was looking at. He didn't say anything for a few seconds before he gave a soft smile and looked back at him. "...I think that she'll show up soon."

"Huh?" Naegi asked curiously, eyes widening a bit.

"Kirigiri-san. I'm sure she'll be here eventually. She wouldn't miss seeing all of her friends," Chihiro pointed out, chuckling a little bit.

Blinking at Chihiro for a moment, Naegi cracked a smile and nodded his head. "Yeah, you're right."

Neither male said anything else, so they turned their attention back towards the dance floor. And almost immediately, the music changed to a much slower song, causing many of the students to leave the dance floor while some stayed with their lovers. Along with the song change, the atmosphere around the gym changed as well to a much more loving feeling. A sad smile came to Naegi's face and he sighed softly, reaching out to grab another snack from the table. He brought it up to his mouth, chewing slowly while watching several of his friends dance.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Chihiro walking over to where Ishimaru and Mondo were. A faint smile came to his face at the sight. It was no secret that the three males had a strange relationship. No one was quite sure if they were lovers or friends. But, he supposed that they didn't really need any labels when it was blatantly obvious that they all cared about each other.

At once, a bitter smile returned to Naegi's face and he sighed. It made him wish that Kirigiri was here with him-

"Naegi."

Choking at the sound of the voice behind him, Naegi brought a hand to his chest and pounded it for a few seconds, trying to unlodge the piece of sandwich in his throat. A hand came to his back, rubbing it in a way that made him relax just a little bit. It took a few seconds and several gulps of water to finally get himself together. Breathing harshly, he gazed behind him to see who had said his name, only for a bright smile to break out on his face.

"Kirigiri-san!" he exclaimed in happy surprise, turning to face the female.

The young detective gave him a slight nod before standing beside him, looking out to the dance floor. She didn't say anything, seeming content with just watching everyone. And while Naegi saw nothing wrong with that, he did feel a little bit awkward. He nibbled his bottom lip, glancing back and forth between the people dancing and Kirigiri. His heart was fluttering in his chest and he felt a sense of longing. A longing to actually go out there and dance with everyone else. Preferably with Kirigiri. But he knew that that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

Naegi vaguely noticed that the song changed yet again, a bit more face paced than the last one. However, it was still slow enough that it discouraged anyone without someone to dance with to come on the dance floor. Curling his fingers together, Naegi looked back towards Kirigiri, who was now looking at him with that mysterious expression she always had on her face.

"W-what...," he trailed off, not quite sure what to say.

Kirigiri continued to stare at him before she looked forward once again. "...Do you want to dance?" she asked suddenly.

Eyes widening at the sudden question, Naegi looked at Kirigiri in embarrassment, his cheeks growing a bit hot. "I-I...what?"

"You keep looking at everyone dancing with a look in your eye. I assume that you wish to dance, if that is the case," she said matter-of-factually.

Still staring at Kirigiri, Naegi continued to blush, ducking his head down. He would admit that he had been wanting to dance with the female, but he had just assumed that she wouldn't want to. Honestly, Kirigiri didn't come across as the kind of person who really liked dancing that much. She was more like a wallflower to him. But...if she was actually offering...

"Do _you _want to dance with me?" he asked hesitantly, looking at Kirigiri through his bangs.

The detective glanced back at him for a few seconds before a small smile came to her face. "Yes."

Smiling brightly, Naegi nodded his head and he held out his hand for Kirigiri to grab onto. When he felt her small hands rest in his, Naegi gripped her hand tightly before leading her out to the dance floor. They made their way to an empty spot on the dance floor and wrapped their arms around each other before staring into each other's eyes.

"I have to say that I've never been in this kind of situation before," Kirigiri confessed, her cheeks becoming pink.

Blinking at the confession, Naegi just chuckled and nodded his head. "Well then, I'll make sure to lead you. Just go with the flow."

The answer didn't really seem to satisfy Kirigiri, who preferred much more rounded advice. Naegi noticed the slightly frustrated expression on her face. However, she didn't say anything, choosing instead to nod her head and follow Naegi's lead. A bit of nervousness came to the young boy and he swallowed thickly. He would admit that he didn't really dance a lot in his free time, especially much more formal dancing. However, he knew the basics enough that he supposed he could lead Kirigiri without them ending up in a heap on the ground.

Glancing up at Kirigiri's face, Naegi noticed an intense expression. However, it wasn't the same kind of intense look that she had whenever she was trying to solve a mystery or puzzle. Rather, it was almost as though...she was trying to memorize their movements or something. Staring at Kirigiri for a few more seconds, Naegi just chuckled and tightened his grip on her hip a bit, causing the female to look up at him with a blank expression.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Giving a faint smile, Naegi just shook his head before leaning forward and pressing a kiss against Kirigiri's nose. A soft gasp left the female's mouth and Naegi's face flushed a bit before he ducked his head down. He was fairly sure he'd end up regretting that move later on in the night. But for the moment, he would let himself bask in the happy feeling surrounding him. The feeling of dancing with Kirigiri.

* * *

**A/N: I definitely think that while Kirigiri is extremely smart, there are just some things (mainly social things) that she just doesn't do or perhaps know how to do. **


End file.
